icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Penny-Tees
Vanila Me Bad.jpg|"Vanilla Me Bad" - iDate a Bad Boy @DanWarp Tweets.jpg|"DanWarp Tweets" - iThink They Kissed Butter_Me_Queasy.jpg|"Butter Me Queasy" -iGo Nuclear Cooking Mischef.jpg|"Cookie Mischief" - iKiss Season 3 Episode 15 iBloop.jpg|"Cookie Mischief" - iKiss Fries Matter.jpg|"Fries Matter" - iSaw Him First & iTwins iCarly Group.jpg|"Maybe Gravy" - iMust Have Locker 239 iCarly Awards2.jpg|"Batter Splatter" - iCarly Awards PB.jpg|"Parole Baby" - iHave a Lovesick Teacher Special Ham.jpg|"Special Ham" -iSpeed Date Penny T.png|"Follow DanWarp" - iWas a Pageant Girl Tees-on-iCarly.jpg|"Ointment 500" - iStakeout NB-iP.jpg|"Noodle Booty" - iPsycho Bacon Farm-iSams Mom.jpg|"Bacon Farm" - iSam's Mom Fudge Control -iDo.png|"Fudge Control" - iDo SeddieHall101.jpg|"Church Pants"- iHave My Principals 261918340.jpg 261920648.jpg 12966_195199361754_53523601754_3576690_2163698_n.jpg|Examples of Penny-Tees Mushtash Sally.png|Gibby wearing "Mustash Sally" Penny-Tee SeddieiGoodbye.png|Background at the mall where Freddie is. Penny-Tee's is a shirt company run by Socko's sister Penny. She started the company on July 3, 2002. The shirts are different from the average ringer tee because of the penny on one sleeve and the fact that the hem of the sleeve holding the penny is colored differently than the other hems. They are occasionally seen on the iCarly with strange quotes on them, some are even quotes previously stated on the show. Penny-Tees are shirts for all ages. In iSell Penny-Tees, a group of naughty 4th-graders, who used to work for the iCarly Penny-Tee making business, steal the Penny-Tee idea, earning money from it, and claiming that they can't be sued since they're only 10. In spite of their age, it's very likely that their Penny-Tee business was shut down by lawyers from Penny's company. Dan Schneider stated in one of his iCarly Fun Facts, that Penny-Tees may eventually be able to be purchased in real life. For example, Penny-Tees were for the Sears Juniors Department. Penny-Tee Quotes Carly *"Ointment 500" - iStakeout *"Parole Baby" - iHave a Lovesick Teacher *"Peanut Butter Love ♥" - iStage an Intervention *"Cookie Mischief" - iKiss *"The Mushroom Room" - iMeet Fred *"South Frogspit" - iLook Alike *"Vanilla Me Bad" - iDate a Bad Boy *"Maybe Gravy" - iMust Have Locker 239 *"Rubber Toast" - iEnrage Gibby *"Wicked Twitch" - iFix a Pop Star *"Love Me Don't" - iWon't Cancel The Show *"Scuba Donkey" - iParty with Victorious Sam *"Coffee Noodles" - iMight Switch Schools *"Dirty Shirty" - iHurt Lewbert *"My Cheese My Rules" - iGive Away a Car *"Blueberry Socks" - iRocked the Vote *"Beetle Squeeze" - iWant My Website Back *"Noodle Booty" - iDate a Bad Boy & iPsycho *"Church Pants" - iHave My Principals *"Follow DanWarp" - iWas a Pageant Girl *"Uncle Female" - iSpace Out *"Random Sass" - iBelieve in Bigfoot *"Bacon Farm" - iSam's Mom Freddie *"Electric Ham" - iSaw Him First *"Quirky Chowder" - iFence & iGo to Japan *"Pudding Patrol" - iPie *"Squirrel Germs" - iMake Sam Girlier *"Fries Matter" - iTwins *"Special Ham" -iFight Shelby Marx & iSpeed Date *"Kazu's Toro" - iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *"Dried Gold" - iQuit iCarly *"Poodle Juice" - iMove Out *"Foot Candy" - iPsycho *"Liquid Chicken" - iGot a Hot Room *"Frankly Banana" - iGet Pranky *"Fudge Control" - iDo *"Fierce Melon" - iStart a Fanwar *"Purple Jerk" - iOMG *"Penny Tease"- iDate Sam & Freddie Spencer *"Pump Up The Fruit" - iWin a Date *"Mister Sandwich" - iOwe You *"Mister Duck Lumps" - iChristmas *"Butter Me Queasy" - iGo Nuclear *"DanWarp Tweets" - iThink They Kissed *"Batter Splatter" - iCarly Awards *"Chest Words" - iSaved Your Life *"Wear This" - iPity The Nevel *"Corn Pappy" - iCan't Take It *"Granny Smack" - iQ Gibby *"Angry Towel" - iLost My Mind *"Mustash Sally"- iLove You *"Robin's Weiners" - iStill Psycho Other Penny-Tees *"Groovy Smoothie" *"Cheescake Griddle" *"Chiz Whiz" *"TUGMUNCH" *"Slow Motion Explosion" *"Rampoo" *"Lemon Tube" *"Spontaneous Vegetables" *"North Catnap" *"Strawberry Lumps" *"Bubble Worship" *"CALAMITY of HUMhjhhANITY" *"Lava Happens" *"Did you know hobos can't afford cable?" *"LITTLE LARRY LIES A LOT" *" Hotdogs on Friday" *"BACON and LEGS" * "Blue Legume" *"Simple Dimples" *"I Want Sushi" *"DETONATION SENSATION" *"Random Dancing" *"Spaghetti Tacos" *"Captain Sausage" *"Elbow Rage" *"Tuna Socks" *"Tasty Clown" *"Cheese Bubbles" *"Obese Hamster" *"Butter Toes" *"Nurse Pepper" *"Jungle Butt" *"Smack Pants" *"Finger Face" *"Thunder Munch" *"Fried Cousins" *"Swollen Hats" *"Flab Attack" *"Zesty Roger" *"Baggles, the trash bag of yogurt with a face on it" *"Gone Sequitur" *"Apocalypse Cow" Category:Items or Objects Category:Recurring